Lover's cries
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: What happens when Jesse and Tyler write poems to one another. Yes Connected to Choices: a Two Sided Love.
1. Why?

I know I haven't updated in awhile but between the horrors of School, Musical, Sports, church, and writer's block I haven't had much time to write. I am hoping some time by the end of next week that _**Choices**_ will get a new chapter.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX  


**Title:** Why  
**Poet:** Tyler Amber

*******

Jesse Anderson,  
you were something different.  
You care for me…  
But I have to ask:  
Why?  
Why did you wipe my tears away?  
Why?  
Why did you try to be my friend,  
when I was so cruel to you?  
Why?  
Why did you take my hits as I blamed you for my sorrows?  
Why?  
Why did you embrace me?  
Why?  
Why did you kiss me?  
Why?  
Why did you caress every part of my body,  
that one grateful night?  
Why?  
Why did you say you loved me?  
Why?  
I wasn't the type that could love so easy,  
sure there was Micca,  
but that was more of a middle school relationship,  
It meant nothing…  
Ask anyone,  
I'm Bitchy, Free-spirited, strong-minded.  
So why?


	2. No Mistake

**Okay so let's my power got knocked out and so I was on my laptop battery which I really can't do much unless I only want to be on for a hour, so I was like I should write another poem. Sadly, my poetry is not the greatest but hey it passes.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's.  
X~~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~XX~~~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~XX~**

No Mistake  
By: Jesse Anderson

Her annual patterns were broken,  
I had caught her off guard, many said I was fucked.  
Her true nature self was awoken,  
It was said I escaped her wrath out of luck.

Make no mistake of my emotions,  
for mere hormones in the act.  
To her it had became fact,  
That only needed her promotion.

To see her smile,  
I tried my best to show that was what I craved.  
To see her in tears,  
I would hold her and tell her to be brave.

There is no mistake she can be a witch,  
She may have negative outlook,  
Make no mistake I may be in a pinch.  
But I got her hooked…

And she is never a mistake.

_~In dedication to Tyler_

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~XX~~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X**

**Though I have one reguest if you think one of these poepms belongs in my main story -_Choices_- let me know.  
k,plz Review...**

**~RoseDragon**


	3. The Simple Things

The Simple Things  
By: Tyler Amber

It is the simple things in life we miss,  
As we look for a moment of sure bliss.

Many moments of time often come by,  
others one would wish for them to fly.

But when I am near him time…  
It would be consider a crime…

For him to whisper to me '_You are mine.'  
_When he holds me is something I pine.

Though when there are moments when my emotions conflict,  
but he can still able to find which are true for a correct picture to depict.

There is one thing I would I wondered to know,  
why have I not know his affections began to grow?

I had found my moment of bliss,  
wrapped tightly within his kiss.

The simple things in life I miss,  
I can now find in his kiss…

_**~*~ in Dedication of Jesse**_

_I love you…_


	4. Love is Patient

**HAPPY VALETINE'S DAY AND I HAVE A PRESENT FOR ALL MY READERS! Yes two poems in one day, and possibly a chapter. Tell me what you think. Everyone will probably know the original poem.**

**And no I don't own the original poem that I tinkered with or Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Love is Patient: Personal Touch  
By: Jesse Anderson**

_Love is patient;  
No matter how,  
They seem to let their,  
mind speak for them.  
Love is kind;  
There to comfort through it all,  
Love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude.  
Even if one wants to shout their feelings to the world.  
It does not insist on its own way;  
Open minded  
it is not irritable or resentful;  
It knows when pushed to the limit.  
it does not rejoice in wrongdoing,  
but rejoices in the truth.  
But she tell me her thoughts,  
It bears all things,  
Problems are settle together.  
Believes all things,  
Trust establish,  
hopes all things,  
dreams shared,  
endures all things.  
Through the hardest times,  
Love never ends.  
But for prophecies, they will come to an end;  
millions of years down the road,  
as for tongues, they will cease;  
When language us the thing of the past  
as for knowledge, it will come to an end…  
When we are old and forgetful.  
And now faith, hope,  
and love abide, these three; and greatest of these is love_

**Yes it is from the Bible but I really can't Remember what part I think it is Psalms. But I added onto it to make it more creative. I got the idea because today we were taking well known poems and adding more on to them in English. So Ta-dah!**


End file.
